


Dealbreaker

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [67]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ceiling Fan, F/M, First Meetings, Pandas, Re-Potting Plants, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy hopes her Soulmate likes red pandas as much as she does. Otherwise...





	Dealbreaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JediKaren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediKaren/gifts).



> JediKaren prompted Planting seed/repotting plants, Pandas, Chandelier/ceiling fan.

Darcy lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling fan. "I dunno," she said. "If my Soulmate doesn't love red pandas as much as I do, that might be a dealbreaker." 

"I'm sure you'd get over it," Jane sighed, as she re-potted the tulips Thor had uprooted from the Park Avenue median the previous spring.

"Nope," Darcy said. "Red pandas are number one in my heart. My Soulmate has to feel the same way in order to usurp them. Hey!"

Steve paused on his way to the elevator and returned to the common room doorway.

"What's your favorite animal?" she asked him.

Steve frowned. "I feel like I'm supposed to say a bald eagle because America, but honestly, probably kittens."

Darcy pointed at him, shooting a look at Jane.

"That doesn't count; he's not your Soulmate," Jane told her.

"How about you?" Darcy asked Steve's friend, who was lurking in the hallway behind him. "What are your feelings on red pandas?"

Steve's eyes widened as his friend—Bucky, Darcy recalled—stepped into the room and smirked at her. She wondered what was so funny until he opened his mouth and said her Words.

"I like you better."

Jane nearly dropped the tulips, and Darcy gaped. Steve beamed with happiness for his friend, and Darcy's Soulmate grinned.

"Well," she began. "Then I'm sorry; we can never be together. Red pandas are a dealbreaker."

His smile didn't diminish as he leaned down and offered a hand to help her up. "Would you give me a chance to get you to see things my way?" he asked.

"Only if I get to make a case for red pandas," she said, taking his hand and standing.

Her Soulmate winked at her as he kissed the back of her hand. "That's a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170272739408/dealbreaker)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
